Foro:Anuncio del Staff de Wikia
Estimados usuarios de Dialgapoke, Sentimos tener que ponernos en contacto con vosotros por este tema, pero no nos ha quedado más remedio. Tras recibir algunos avisos de plagio en el wiki, hemos estado investigando y efectivamente el wiki contiene en algunos artículos partes copiadas de artículos de Wikidex. Según hemos podido comprobar, el usuario Ciencia Al Poder, advirtió en repetidas ocasiones de esto y puso la plantilla correspondiente en cada uno de los artículos que consideraba estaban plagiados. Sin embargo algunos usuarios de este wiki, desoyendo las advertencias retiraron la plantilla, y en algunos casos insistieron en que no había plagio alguno, aún coincidiendo texto, mayúsculas, minúsculas y tildes. Cuando alguien copia un artículo o parte del mismo de otro sitio, ha de indicar de dónde vino. La solución no está en borrar la parte copiada sin más, ya que esta se queda almacenada en el historial de las páginas y por tanto, el plagio, en cierta forma es permanente. Sin embargo es aceptada esta solución para evitar problemas mayores. Pero, negarse a poner la plantilla como habéis hecho o desoir los avisos y no borrar los artículos considerados plagiados sí que es grave. Ante tales acciones, el staff de Wikia ha decidido imponer un castigo al wiki, todos los artículos al final, en el footer contendrán un aviso indicando que el artículo puede haber sido copiado de Wikidex. Igualmente se os informa de que aquel que varíe, modifique, borre u oculte dicho aviso, será inmediatamente destituido como administrador o burócrata si lo fuere. Es una medida tomada por el Staff. Sentimos mucho haber tenido que llegar a estas medidas, pero ante los continuos avisos de plagio, no solo por parte de un usuario, sino por parte de varios, y tras comprobar que realmente era cierto, hemos tenido que llegar hasta aquí. Un cordial saludo del Staff de Wikia. = Comentarios = Eso de retirar la plantilla y oponerse al borrado fue exclusivamente en algunos artículos (en este mismo Ciencia se corrigió), en cuanto a los otros yo mismo le pedí disculpas (fue hace más de 3 meses). Tampoco podemos saber rápidamente cual es copiado de Wikidex y cual no, pero en la políticas pone claramente que cualquier plagio encontrado será borrado inmediatamente. Me parece increíble que se tome esa medida en vez de avisar cuales son los plagiados para borrarlos. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 11:31 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por ahi Bola dio un ejemplo de los plagios. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 10:52, 08 julio 2010 (UTC) Esto me parece demasiado. Hay determinados usuarios que copian y estropean el wiki, y lo siguen haciendo, con un aviso previo. Está en las políticas. Todo esto me parece injusto, porque por culpa de ellos, el wiki se está resintiendo. De todas formas, hay determinados artículos que: ¿Copia de Wikidex? perdónenme de la palabra pero digo que ni de coña. Las plantillas son diferentes, y la información que damos es la misma pero expresada con otras palabras. El wiki se va a resentir de todo esto. Y por ejemplo esta wiki que tiene copiado hasta nuestro css y plantillas vitales como no recibe el castigo como el que está recibiendo esta wiki por pequeños grupos de usuarios. Esto es demasiado. Espero que finalmente se haga justicia. Y . ¿Por qué no podemos tener nuestro spotlight? Somos una wiki con ya 1.000 artículos. ¿Sólo porque ya hay otra wiki de pokémon? Un cordial saludo: Only shinies~'Questions'~ 12:32 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Traido de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Cizagna##PKMN ::Este wiki mencionado anteriormente en español, tiene más de mil artículos. Hay wikis como la de Mario (No conozco el link) que con 300 artículos ya tienen spotlight. Bola dice que como ya hay un wiki de este tema, y más grande (Wikidex) que no tendremos spotlight. Por ello tenemos pocos usuarios. Además, PKMN, tiene 6 meses, WikiDex unos 4 años, es normal que tengan 4.000 artículos. Respóndeme en mi discusión, por favor. Saludos Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:40 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Veamos: :*¿Ya se contactaron cortesmente con los administradores del wiki para informale de las paginas/plantillas/css plagiadas y solicitar la marcacion apropiada?, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que los contactaron?, Si no ha habido una contestacion positiva respecto a esto de parte del otro wiki ¿Has contactado a Bola o a mi o a wikia respecto a a que el wiki no esta haciendo la marcacion apropiada?, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos contactaste para informarnos?. :*Tenemos la politica del no duplicar spotlights del mismo tema en este caso pokemon. Y WikiDex tiene spotlight casi permanente debido a que encabeza a los 5 wikis mas activos dentro de la comunidad hispana. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 10:52, 08 julio 2010 (UTC) Pero lo que no me gusta es que por ejemplo en los torneos o en los concursos ponga que ha sido copiadoAlvarodarkray 15:38 10 jul 2010 (UTC) :Si estos concursos/torneos son asuntos internos del wiki (osea no es material didactico del wiki), ya que estan dirigidos a la comunidad entonces no deberian estar el el nombreespacio princial sino en el nombreespacio '' :NombreDePagina'' para eso esta. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 13:23, 13 julio 2010 (UTC) Respecto al plagio :Traido de w:c:dialgapoke:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#Respecto al plagio Bueno, realmente no comprendo muy bien la decisión que ha tomado el staff. Me sorprende. Muchos de los artículos que existieron aquí fueron borrados, por políticas que evitan el plagio. Y aún así quieren atacarnos despectivamente. Muchos de los artículos que ahora en el footer tienen dicho mensaje ni existen en otros wikis. Detesto que relacionen masivamente a este wiki con es.pokemon, y se ha tratado en lo posible (por la gente responsable) de evitar el contacto con copiar de otras fuentes. Ya me parece un insulto lo que han hecho, y sí bien quien ha juzgado al wiki es Ciencia Al Poder, que se pase por el wiki a mostrarnos que artículos han sido plagiados; yo reviso los historiales y veré quien ha sido el responsable. Pero un ataque como estos sin previa consulta han afectado a muchos usuarios inocentes. -- 14:57 6 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Traido de w:c:dialgapoke:Usuario_Discusión:Andres bonilla 196#Re: Respecto al plagio :No todos se han borrado y tal y como indicamos, cuando se plagia tanto, la solución no reside en borrar los artículos, ya que en el historial se pueden encontrar esas partes que se han borrado y son copiadas de otros wikis, eso lleva consigo que se incumplan las licencias. En lugar de borrar los artículos se debe reconocer el trabajo al que lo hizo, y eso mismo es lo que hemos hecho, porque os negáis a poner la plantilla "De Wikidex" y preferís borrar unos artículos y dejar otros que son plagiados, según vuestro criterio, por eso nos hemos visto obligados a imponer que dicha plantilla aparezca en todos los artículos. :La tendencia en el wiki a lo largo del tiempo tal y como han reconocido algunos usuarios de este mismo wiki, es a copiar artículos de Wikidex, o parte de ellos. No sirve de nada establecer en las políticas que se borrará el contenido si a la hora de la verdad ponéis tantos impedimentos, y aún más impedimentos cuando os piden que reconozcais el trabajo poniendo la plantilla adecuada. :Mira esto: :Apartado "Plagios" - Respuesta :Ciencia os dice que los artículos contienen información copiada tal cual de Wikidex, si te fijas, efectivamente el texto plano coincide totalmente con el de Wikidex, mismo orden, mismas palabras, mismas mayúsculas y minúsculas, mismas tildes, todo igual en la localización. Pues bien, no solo niegan el hecho evidente, sino que se niegan a borrar o poner la plantilla. Si un usuario avisa y continuamente se le dice "no", "no" y de nuevo "no", no solo se quebranta la licencia por plagio, sino que además, os estáis negando a tomar las medidas pertinentes. :Y hay bastantes más ejemplos en los que retiráis la plantilla que otorga reconocimiento a trabajos traídos de Wikidex, con la excusa de que retiráis el contenido plagiado, retirando solamente una parte del mismo. Sin embargo el trabajo de buscar los artículos copiados y poner la correspondiente licencia es algo que tendríais que haber hecho vosotros no nosotros, ni Ciencia, ni ningún otro usuario, los propios administradores tienen que ser los que busquen esos artículos y pongan la licencia correspondiente, no lo contrario. :También te dejé un mensaje para tratar de ayudaros con respecto a los temas de abuso y no me respondiste, supongo que no te interesó seguir hablando del tema ya que incluso archivaste la discusión. :Lo sentimos mucho, ya que dialgapoke es un wiki que también está alojado en Wikia, al igual que es.pokemon, pero vosotros mismos habéis dado lugar a estas medidas. :Saludos,--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 15:48 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema :Traido de w:c:dialgapoke:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#Problema Mira, estoy de acuerdo con tomar en cuenta el trabajo de otros, pero creo que esta vez se pasaron. Es algo que no tiene sentido, el colocar Este artículo empezó a escribirse a partir del artículo x de captura en WikiDex, publicado también bajo la Licencia Creative Commons CC-BY-SA. Es algo exagerado, es directo, es conflictivo, etc. Es decir que, ¿TODOS LOS ARTÍCULOS DE LA AQUÍ SON COPIADOS DE WIKIDEX?, ni yo, ni la comunidad cree que esto es apropiado, es decir, que artículos de nuestro Patrimonio son copiados, ¿patrimonio no te dice algo?, piensen antes de hacer una cosa así, si quieres busca Torneo Venisow en Wikidex, o La Vida según Pikachu en Wikidex, cometieron un error... Esperando sepas como responder esto, me despido. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:56 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :¿Podría responder lo que mandé, por favor? Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 19:29 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Si lo mandaste en privado (email) es mas dificil que alguien te conteste. Si te refieres a este, deje esto sin contestar porque era obvio la respuesta en las otras contestaciones que habia dado Bola, ahora si quieres una respuesta personalizada aqui te va. ::Esta "vez nos pasasamos": ::#Porque las personas encargadas o la comunidad hicieron caso omiso de los aviso hechos con anterioridad. ::#Este problema no es reciente ya tiene varios meses (por no decir bastantes). ::#Este problema al parecer es recurrente en este wiki. ::#Era eso o cerrar el wiki. ::En cuestiones de Derechos de Autor el simple hecho de haber copiado total o parcialmente una pagina y al haber basado trabajos posteriores en la copia local hace que tengan que rendir reconocimiento deacuerdo a la Licencia Creative Commons CC-BY-SA. Ahora nosotros por lo general ignoramos la clausula y solicitamos que el material sea cambiado o borrado (por lo general optan por lo 2nd). ::Asi que su patrimonio (como asi lo manifiestas) de ustedes esta basado en el patrimonio directo del de Wikidex. ::Lamentablemente (para nosotros) el wiki cuenta con + paginas y nosotros no podemos dedicar 4 o 5 meses de nuestro tiempo (ya que solo seriamos Bola y yo los que tendriamos que hacer el trabajo) dedicarlo a solo buscar las paginas/partes (de un tema que no estamos tan familiarizados) que la comunidad intencional o accidentamente copiaron de WikiDex. Ahora podemos quitar el anuncio y cerrar el wiki para que podamos limpiarlo pero tendremos que revisar pagina por pagina y compararla con las paginas de WikiDex. ¿Crees que la comunidad podra aguantar 4 o 5 meses? yo no lo creo. ::Fuera de que Ciencia al Poder pueda ser fastidioso para ustedes por lo menos esta ayudando avisandoles al marcar los plagios apropiadamente y/o dejando un comentario (y para que esten enterados eso tambien a sido a solicitud nuestra en el pasado)... debido a los rechazos de la comunidad hacia el y que ya se ha invertido mas que suficiente tiempo en tratar de solucionar el problema por otros medios menos invasivos ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que intervenir de forma mas directa. ::Considero que si la comunidad es fuerte, trabajara rapidamente en borrar o preferente modificar seriamente los articulos/partes copiadas. Y digo preferentemente porque si se borra estoy seguro que luego habra alquien quien venga intencional o accidentamente y se le haga mas facil copiarlo de algun lugar donde ya esta hecho y regresamos al mismo problema... ::Y para que sepan como dijo Bola al inicio de este tema esta decision es de Staff no es decion unilateral de parte mia ni de Bola mas somos los encargados en ver que se ejecute y reportar el progreso y/o evolucion del mismo. ::Asi que imploro a ti y a la comunidad que se pongan las pilas (o manos a la obra) y hagan las correciones que como comunidad decidan para corregir el problema (y si se puede prevenirlo para el futuro) y entonces podamos reevaluar la situacion. ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 10:52, 08 julio 2010 (UTC) :Vale, entendí varias cosas, pero si pudieras deberías ver los artículos, porque yo comparé varios, con los de Wikidex, y no le veía nada similar, pero bueno, de eso ya no hablaré. En caso este problema sea eliminado, ¿se borrarían esos mensajes en cada artículo?. Y gracias por dedicar tu tiempo ayudando a las Wikis. :Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:07 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Si la situacion mejora si. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 13:23, 13 julio 2010 (UTC) No lo puedo creer :Traido de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#No lo puedo creer No puedo creer que soy el único que te va a escribir un mensaje acerca de lo que paso en Dialgapedia o como le llames. Te daré un ejemplo: Si una familia tiene 4 hermanos una abuela y los padres, y se descubre que el padre robo ¿A quien se castiga? ¿Al padre o a la familia entera? Pues creo que tu respuesta sería al padre ¿Entonces porque castigas a la familia entera? La familia es Dialgapedia y si unos 2 o 3 usuarios Plagiaban, se avisaba de ello y simplemente les daríamos advertencias y si insisten los penalizaríamos. Entonces simplemente nos dices y listo. No hay razón de penalizar a toda Dialgapedia solo por lo que hace 2 o 3 personas ¿Me equivoco? Espero que tomes en cuenta este mensaje. Un saludo de un gran fan de las Wikis: Vicho 22:11 6 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: No me encargo de los mantenimientos de wikis, solo soy un usuario normal. ::Traido de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Elvicho007#Re: No lo puedo creer :¿Quién es el responsable del plagio? El problema no solo ha sido que copieis el contenido de otro wiki, y que no hayáis dado el reconocimiento necesario al trabajo de otros, sino que además de no hacerlo, y preferir borrar artículos (que en realidad no se borraban enteros algunos, solo una parte), os habéis negado a poner la plantilla de reconocimiento y cuando se ponía, vosotros mismos la quitabais. En tal caso, la culpa no solo es del que roba, sino del padre, la madre, y todos los que no han querido tomar las medidas adecuadas o que cuando se tomaban, las revertían. Todos sois responsables de lo que ha ocurrido, unos por copiar, otros por negarse a reconocer el plagio, otros por quitar la licencia correspondiente, otros por hacer oídos sordos a las advertencias, otros por no hacer nada para solucionar el problema... y en lugar de castigaros a todos, hemos llevado a cabo una medida sobre el wiki para que no afecte a los usuarios en el resto de wikis. :El Staff de Wikia no busca castigar a los usuarios, eso deberían estar haciéndolo ya los responsables del wiki, bloqueando a los culpables de que esto haya pasado y abandonando sus cargos si consideran que son responsables de lo que ha ocurrido, el Staff de Wikia busca hacer lo que los usuarios del wiki se han negado a hacer, reconocer el trabajo de los usuarios de otro wiki al que se han plagiado algunos artículos, los artículos plagiados tendrán su licencia correspondiente, y por desgracia, el resto de artículos también, por no haberlo hecho de la forma adecuada antes de que tuviésemos que intervenir nosotros. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 22:41 6 jul 2010 (UTC) No lo puedo creer :Traido del canal en Skype 17:01:13 Andres: Sorry, but the people in http://dialgapoke.wikia.com are very, very worried 17:03:58 Mark van Alphen (Tedjuh10):What´s the problem? 17:04:35 Antonio Rafael Castro (bola): plagiarism :( 17:05:04 Andres: @bola: I leave a message in your talk, please see 17:10:21 Andres: I delete a lot of articles 17:12:45 Antonio Rafael Castro (bola): ok, I'm answering in your talk page, please wait Wiki en contra :Movido a User_talk:Cizagna#Wiki en contra Actualizacion :Siete de Septiembre del dos mil diez Hola, me es grato informar, que no hemos recibido ninguna queja y de forma aleatoria no hemos podido encontrar ningun articulo copia de wikidex por lo tanto hemos decidio retirar la sancion que se encontraba en el pie de pagina (footer). Esperamos no requerir sancionarlos en el futuro y/o con medidas mas estrictas. Excelente trabajo y felices ediciones. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:42, 07 septiembre 2010 (UTC) :Oh, gracias de parte de toda la comunidad, no sabes lo que nos has alegrado a muchos :). Debo decir que fue más que difícil el tratar de mejorar todo, con pocos usuarios, y con tanto que revertir xD. Repito, muchas gracias, de PKMN. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 01:25 8 sep 2010 (UTC) :Si!!! Porfín!!! Muchas gracias!!! Vicho, KiNgDrA LoVeR!!! 01:36 9 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Excelente. Ahora, seguro que vienen más users.Niko ~¿Qué quieres?~¡Comments!~¡Pikachu te espera! 12:31 9 sep 2010 (UTC)